Wolf in sheep's clothing
by SilverRain0
Summary: Cabaret, dancers, entertainers, rich men and alcohol. Serenity finds herself captivated by a handsome stranger. An OC and Cora story. I am terrible at summaries. Rated M for suggestive themes.


**Some A/N: **What do you do when you have to write essays for college? Write stories of course, eat a lot of tangerines and stay awake till morning. I don't know how I came up with this idea but it was fun to write. A lot of time passed since I wrote something so here might be some mistakes. And, yeah, my Cora is OOC, for the sake of the story. Anyways, have fun reading.

* * *

><p>The town of Luminus<p>

It was a night. The once busy streets were now empty. Only a stray cat could be seen. The cold made people run into the warmth of their homes or bars, where they could warm up with a glass of a strong scotch.

The "Moonlight Haze" was full. The most famous cabaret club in that part of the continent worked 24 hours every day and it was always full. It was situated on the square were many people passed. The building from outside didn't stand out at all. You would think it was an ordinary house. But once you entered it, you would find yourself in another dimension.

The interior was lightened by candles and a big chandelier whose diamonds would shine with different colours at light. The wooden tables and chairs were situated in front of the stage. The stage itself was enormous and the crimson curtains made it look astonishing. There were also leather booths in the corner of the bar for guests who wanted some intimacy.

If you wanted a table there you had to call two months in advance or you had to be filthy rich to get in immediately. Rich people spent a fortune there; some of them bankrupted and some got even richer. The cabaret didn't only attract rich people but also generals, young solders, doctors and writers. They all came to enjoy in the best booze in the state and the show.

The entertainers were all highly qualified; a mistake was not tolerated. Most young girls dreamed of becoming a dancer in the famous Moonlight Haze. Working there was a great success. The salary was big, the tips bigger and the men just like that fell to their knees.

There was no competition between them. The bond between the young entertainers was strong. The cabaret was the only family they ever had. There was no place for jealousy. The older dancers took care of the younger and the younger listened to their seniors. The owner of the bar, Madam Beatrice, made sure that her girls were the best of the best.

They were an entertaining club not a brothel. But sex with guests was common. There were private chambers above the club. Some of the girls even found their husbands that way. Love doesn't choose, they say. Today, they are proud mothers with an interesting past.

The dressing room, full with half naked women, was lively than ever. There was a rumour that a rich gentleman came to their town that morning. He was well known for his wealth and eccentric style.

"Maybe he shows up tonight." – One of the girls said while combing her hair. Those curls didn't listen at all. – "They say he stands out wherever he comes."

As the girls started to make theories how he looks like, a voice called out. – "Serenity, it's your turn. You have five minutes left."

The girl named Serenity stood up. She was absentmindedly looking in the mirror, fixing her makeup when they called for her.

"Good luck, girl. Keep your head up and don't break your leg in those shoes." – Various wishes came from the rest of the girls. She smiled showing her perfect white teeth, thanked them and went to the backstage.

She joined the bar when she was 5 years old. With no family or friends, she was left on the street to die alone when Madam Beatrice found her and took her in. Now she is 23 and the star of the club. Her voice and figure made her famous when she was only 16.

Many suitors asked for her hand but the girl refused them. The adrenaline from standing under the lights and singing for the crowd was like a drug to her. Once ugly, poor girl was a successful and beautiful young woman who could have whatever she wanted.

The previous number ended and the host went out to present who was next. Only her name made the crowd grow silent. Every pair of eyes turned to the spot where she would appear. The piano started to play a low tune when the curtains revealed her figure.

Her raven hair tied in a tight bun shone under the light. The full red lips made a contrast to her pale skin. The long shiny silver dress hugged her figure perfectly. The strapless dress showed enough of her cleavage to make every man lose his head. Her black stiletto shoes clicked when she walked to the centre of the stage. Hands in silky gloves reached for the microphone.

Everything stopped for a moment. And then her sweet mezzo-soprano filled the place. She sang like an angel. Her hazel eyes went from one face to another and occasionally the songstress would wink at some young solder.

Then the door opened and five men entered the club. One of them she recognized immediately. Funny way of walking and a pink feather jacked. That must be the man the girls were talking about. But it wasn't him who caught her attention.

His tall and lean figure dominated in the back. He wore some similarities as the first one. They could be brothers; she thought. The blond man wore a feather jacket too, only his was dark purple. The shadows danced across his handsome face as he made his way to the booth.

For a moment she found him perfect. Then he tripped somehow and ended kissing the floor with his face. The young man immediately stood up dusting himself pretending as if that little accident never happened. The sudden interference made the crowd groan and Serenity giggled.

After apologising to the pianist, she continued singing. Soon an uneasy feeling took her. She felt so helpless, like someone was hunting her. Hazel eyes roamed through the place looking for her predator. Then she found him. His blue eyes stared directly at hers. The way he looked at her made her weak in the knees.

The young blonde with purple coat lit his cigar, his eyes never leaving hers. He was all confident sitting in the corner as if he knew that he would spend the night with her. Out of curiosity she stopped and everything later was blurred.

She didn't remember when she stopped singing or how she found her way to her room. In one moment she was on the stage, and in other she was in that stranger's arms. Without any warnings his tongue trailed her collar bone and his strong hands moved along her body.

"You are a perfect woman, you know that?" – His voice was deep and it made her wanting him more. – "What is your name, beautiful?"

For the first time she blushed. – "Serenity."

"Interesting name. Say, Serenity, will you be tonight mine?" – His fingers traced her lips while his other arm caressed her hip.

"Oh, God, yes." – The words just left her mouth. Her mind was somewhere else.

The smirk on his face was evident. – "Good. My name is Corazon. Remember it because you will be screaming it tonight."

Serenity moaned. What was this stranger doing to her? Every connection to reality was lost when he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

...

The morning came quickly. The sun shone on the figure lying in the bed. Slowly Serenity opened her eyes. Her bed was empty; Corazon must have left while she was sleeping. Her chest ached. Yes, she had fun and felt never happier but somewhere deep down in her heart, she expected him to stay.

After having a shower and making herself decent, she left for breakfast. The kitchen was loud as always.

"He really came!"

"Oh my God, did you see his clothes?"

"I bet he's good in bed." - The girls ranted about the eccentric man.

"He's name is Donquixote Doflamingo, the other one with fluffy coat is his brother Corazon. The poor baby is mute. The other three are Vergo, Diamante and Pica."

Serenity froze. – "Mira are you sure he is mute?" – Her voice was shaky but she managed to finish the sentence.

"Oh yes, Doffy told me. He wouldn't lie about his brother, would he? They left this morning for another country"

The raven head was stunned. Never had she felt like this. It was obvious; she fell in love with a man who disappeared next morning.

...

The night came as soon as morning did. Day after day she repeated her routine; dress up and smile, try to forget him. But her eyes always stopped at the place where he was sitting that night and her heart would miss a beat.


End file.
